Yonggary
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =HeiseiYonggary.jpg |caption =Yonggary in Reptillian |name =Yonggary |species =Giant Dinosaur |nicknames =Yongary, Yangari, Yongkari, , Reptilian |height =50 meters (1967) 152,4 meters (1999-2001) |length =100 meters (1967) 350 meters (1999-2001) |weight =15,000 tons (1967) 120,000 tons (1999-2001) |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Cykor |relationships =Unknown |controlled =Aliens |created =? |portrayed = |firstappearance =Yonggary |latestappearance =Reptilian |suits =ShodaiYangari, HeiseiYangari |roar = }} Yonggary is an ancient reptile created by Keukdong Entertainment who first appeared in the 1967 tokusatsu film, Yonggary. History ''Yonggary '']]Yonggary was an ancient reptile who was awoken by a bomb going off in the Middle East, and a resultant earthquake which traveled through the Earth to his underground home. He rampaged across South Korea in search of gasoline and oil, her favorite foods. After an attack on a refinery in which Yonggary displays a weakness to ammonia, the South Korean government lure her to a river by covering it in oil, and then covers Yonggary in the ammonia when she arrives. Yonggary dies an excruciating death through bleeding from most of his orifices, leaving South Korea safe once more. Reptilian '']] A team of scientists working on a remote dig site find a perfectly preserved Yonggary skeleton. As soon as the beast is uncovered, an alien spacecraft suddenly appears above them and brings the monster back to life! The creature, known as Yonggary, immediately sets about leveling Los Angeles and shrugging off the best firepower the U.S. Military can throw at it. A lone scientist, working on decrypting an ancient set of hieroglyphics, may be on the verge of finding the aliens' weak point, then later found a way to get Yonggary out of the aliens’ control, then the aliens bring in another monster called Cykor, in order to fight Yonggary, both of the monsters fight, and Yonggary defeats Cykor and the aliens retreat back to outer space. Yonggary is then being taken to deserted island so he can live a normal life. Roar Yonggary's 1967 roar was made in a similar way to Barugon's roar, but also some of Yonggary's were re-used from Barugon as well. Yongary's 1999 roars were made with using animal sound effects. Abilities Durability In the film ''Reptilian, Yonggary was immensely durable, able to shrug off attacks from jet fighters and airborne soldiers. His durability also granted his great strength, enough to even keep a building from collapsing onto the ground below. Fire Breath 1967 Yonggary can breathe a concentrated stream of fire from his mouth. Fireball Generation 1999-2001 Yonggary also displayed the ability to produce fireballs from his mouth. It is unknown how many he can fire at any one time, but they possessed enough force to destroy jets and kill Cykor. Horn Beam 1967 Yonggary was able to fire a thin, yellow beam from his horn that could slice through anything. However, it was only used once. Energy Shield 1999 Yonggary possessed an energy shield while under the control of aliens. Weaknesses 1967 version Despite Yonggary's impressive durability and abilities, he has one major weakness: ammonia. This was shown when Yonggary was having a reaction during an attack on the oil refineries. This causes him to start itching about. Using a more, refined concentrate of ammonia was enough to kill him through causing him to bleed violently from most of his orifices. 1999 version Yonggary is unable to use his energy shield if the gem on his forehead is destroyed. Filmography *''Yonggary'' *''Reptilian'' Gallery In Other Languages *Japanese: ヨンガリ/''Yonggary'', ヤンガリー/''Reptilian'' Trivia *In Reptilian, Yonggary's height is estimated at "fifty times the size of a T-Rex". As the largest Tyrannosaurus rex specimen currently known is just over 4 meters tall at the hip, this would place Yonggary as being around 200 meters tall. **However, it was confirmed on a description for the film that he is 500 feet (152.4 meters) tall. *When 1999-2001 Yonggary defeated Cykor, aliens mentioned that it will be dangerous to them if Yonggary has awaken his true power(s).at 01:33:28 *1999-2001 Yonggary was seen to breathe a fire breath during a TV commercial of a tie-uped chicken nugget.AzUrArInG, 2017, Yonggary Chicken Nugget Commercial (1999) on Youtube References Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Villain Monsters Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Korean films